nuclearvacuumfandomcom-20200214-history
Denzlo
/Cyborg | average_height = 5.5 feet (1.7 meters) | diet = }} The Denzlos are a species which have evolved themselves into a (cyborg). The species is native to Izanami Prime (the largest moon of ). The species evolved themselves into cyborgs as a means to help their survival. Prior to the "cybernetic revolution," Denzlos were a cunning creature, but were subject to much stronger and larger predators. After generations, genetic deficiencies were causing the species to develop weaker immune systems and grow closer to extinction. The desire to explore the surface was also a drive towards the revolution, as Denzlos were unable to travel far from a water source. Cybernetic organism Just like all cyborg species, the Denzlos began their existence as biologic creatures and developed technology later in their lives. The reasoning for the Denzlos making them selves into machines is shrouded in legend, but it is widely believed it was because the species was destined to be extinct. Primitive Denzlos were rodent-like in nature, and were hunted down by larger predators. Most Denzlos did not live longer than 10 years, and their immune systems were much weaker than other species. Before the development of tools, the entire population of Denzlos was less than 5000. The one thing that made Denzlos unique was that they gained their superiority by escaping predators (as apposed the most common predator evolving to superiority). Their brains grew to the point that they developed computer and robotics in only a few centuries of becoming a tool species (much quicker than Humans). The Denzlos discovered that they could use technology to better themselves, and this was done by merging man and machine. One of the first "attachments" to the Denzlo is still used even after it lost its usefulness, the antennae. Original used as a way to communicate globally (like a cell phone), they soon lost usefulness a few decades ago, yet the Denzlos are reluctant to lose them. Other standard attachments were to drain the biological blood (which was part of the immune problem) and replace it with a synthetic substitute. This causes the skin to become blue in color. The final attachment is to drill a hole into the brain and attach it to a CPU on the chest, which than exits out the rear and into a tail-like exit. This attachment allows the Denzlos to enhance their brain capacity by almost 50% (five times more than a Human). The tail of the Denzlo is completely removed (since it has no purpose for the species) and encased with an outlet for the CPU. The tail can attach itself to a power supply, keeping the CPU alive and powered. For centuries, the Denzlo appeared to be all robotic. But recently, the species has been going through a revolution to become more biologic. The hardware that used to cover the Denzlos was loosened and more of the biology of the species became shown. Trivia * The name "Denzlo" is based off of the name Denzlo, a fictional planet that Eurodex made up in middle school. The name itself may have been a play on the name Denzel. * The planet has been placed as the 19th planet in the solar system, than the alien name for 55 Cancri d. The idea was later dropped. The idea was later brought up when Eurodex realized he has chosen the same system (55 Cancri) as the homesystem of a potential ally species of the Yadderevoes. * The idea of the "Denzlonians" were something much like a living TV. With two television antennae on the head, square eyes like TV sets, and a garbbled speech much like Batty Koda or Max Headroom. See also * Synthia Category:Aliens